Malissa's First Race
Summary How Malissa meets Sweetyz Milkyway, and races for the first time... Written by rainingcatsanddogs A few cameos for other characters, although only centered on two main ones. Characters Main * Malissa Cocopuff * Sweetyz "Milky" Milkyway Cameos * Vanellope Von Schweetz * Taffyta Muttonfudge * Adagio Fruitdazzle * Percy Saltwater * Sticky Wipplesnit * Gloyd Orangeboar * Memma Savattars * Rancis Fluggerbutter * Minty Zaki * Mariana Appledash * Crumbelina DiCaramello * Snowanna Rainbeau * Lukorice Mintbreeze * Swizzle Malarkey * Candlehead * Erika Laffy Water * Adorabeezle Winterpop * Jubileena Bing-Bing * Minty Sakura * Torvald Batterbutter * Nougetsia Brumblestain * Citrusella Flugpucker * Jack-O-Latte * Matthew Mangomallow * Strawbetty Sweetcake Plot "Vanellope Von Schweetz!" Vanellope's name appeared on the board, surrounded by a pale pink highlight. Vanellope Von Schweetz, or "President Vanellope," ran over to her cart and got situated. Malissa had never been in a Random Roster Race before, but she was familiar with most of the more popular racers. There were a few other racers in line that she didn't recognize, but she was sure nobody knew who she was, either. Oh, please please PLEASE let my coin fall into the cup... Here she was, at the back of the line, shuffling her feet as the line slowly moved forward. "Taffyta Muttonfudge!" Again, Malissa could recognize the bright pink racer, who had jumped into the air, shouting "Stay sweet!" The stands went wild with cheering. "Adagio Fruitdazzle! Percy Saltwater! Sticky Wipplesnit! Gloyd Orangeboar! Memma Savattars! Rancis Fluggerbutter! Minty Zaki! Mariana Appledash! Crumbelina DiCaramello! Snowanna Rainbeau! Lukorice Mintbreeze! Swizzle Malarkey! Candlehead! Erika Laffy Water!" Malissa was almost to the front of the line. "Adorabeezle Winterpop! Jubileena Bing-Bing! Minty Sakura! Torvald Batterbutter! Nougetsia Brumblestain! Citrusella Flugpucker! Jack-O-Latte! Matthew Mangomallow!" She was here--the front of the line. She didn't know whether to be terrified, confused, or excited. Maybe she could be all of those. She tossed the coin onto the target--perfect shot, she was lucky. It was flung towards the cup, where it skid a little on the golden rim. Malissa was almost sure it would have slipped off, but instead it slipped into the cup. "Malissa Cocopuff!" She was in. She was in! She couldn't believe it! She jumped into the air, her brown hair following. She skipped all the way over to her cart, The Snicker. "Sweetyz Milkyway!" Another girl with brown hair and two pigtails raced over to the cart next to Malissa, crying tears of joy. She situated herself, and grabbed the wheel gingerly. "Hey, good luck!" Malissa shouted to her. The girl looked startled for a second before spotting Malissa. Her face broke into a smile. "Th-thanks! You too!" A few other racers made their way towards their carts, and in the few brief moments when the race countdown began, Malissa revved up her engine, pulled on her helmet, and shifted gears. "GO!" She was almost shot backwards when her cart started to speed down the track. Okay, you've got this, Malissa, she thought. It may be your first time, but you've practiced for ages. You're really good at this! A few carts ahead, Taffyta had grabbed a power-up. Her cart whipped around, facing the other racers, a scoop of ice cream shooting out from a cone-shaped cannon. Malissa only had a few seconds to swerve out of the way before one of the racers, Strawbetty, she believed, was covered in the stuff. Apparently, this early in the race, it was not uncommon for inexperienced racers to be wiped out by someone like Taffyta. As the racers entered Gumball Gorge, the giant gumball machines released their gumballs, trying to smash the racers' cars. A few racers where smashed immediately by them, while a few seized power-ups, trying to hit the others in a frenzy of Sweet Seekers and Ice Cream. A few racers slipped and swerved on Sticky Slick, while others tripped on the Sprinkles Spikes that Jubilenna had used. Malissa felt her cart swerve just a bit as she was hit by a few, and saw the jump to the next racing section out of the corner of her eye. Oh no. She slammed her foot on the gas, the cart swerving slightly before reaching the jump point, right as a gumball hit the edge of her rear wheels. The cart flew off the edge in a rather ungraceful way, Malissa's shriek audible for almost half a mile. She felt the wheel give out under the pressure of her hands, and with a loud snap, it broke apart, right before she hit the ground. She woke up a few minutes later in the Wiped Out Racer zone, accompanied by a few groaning racers. She could see her cart through the window, being rolled through the Cart Repair Zone. Everything was okay, she was fine, save for a few scratches on her arms and legs that had been band-aided. She heard a light sniffling next to her. It was Sweetyz Milkyway. Her face was covered in tears. "H-Hey, what's wrong?" Malissa asked. Sweetyz jumped a little, then looked at Malissa. "O-Oh, hi...It's just," she started, "I didn't finish in the top nine spots...I don't get to race tomorrow...and I don't have anymore coins left..." Her head was down, and her pigtails drooped. Malissa felt a pang of sympathy for Sweetyz. "Y-You know, I have four coins left at home," she said. "Maybe I could give you a couple?" Sweetyz looked up in surprise. "You'd do that?" she asked. "For...for me?" She jumped up and pulled Malissa into a tight hug. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" "Your welcome!" said Malissa, smiling. "I'm Malissa Cocopuff!" "I'm Sweetyz Milkyway!" said Sweetyz. "But you can call me Milky!" They were friends ever since.